


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by sylviasplath



Category: The Following
Genre: Dubious/Non-Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Withdrawal of Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviasplath/pseuds/sylviasplath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for the Kink Meme. Here was the prompt:</p>
<p>For whatever reason the team goes out drinks after work and a slightly tipsy Mike goes home with a drunk Ryan. When Ryan starts getting too rough Mike tells him to stop but Ryan keeps going.</p>
<p>bonus points if the morning after Ryan doesn't realize anything is wrong (either because he doesn't remember or doesn't think he did anything wrong)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mandy.
> 
> Also, thanks to the Eurythmics for the title.

When Parker first came to Ryan and told him that the team was going out for drinks, he wasn’t interested. Joe Carroll had just slipped through their fingers, escaping from prison yet again. They had no idea where he was or where he might be headed and Ryan felt the crushing weight of guilt set firmly on his shoulders. But when he looked at Parker’s face, he had understood. Sometimes it was just nice to not have to drink alone.

When Ryan arrived, he took a seat in one of the only empty seats at the bar, shooting a quick glance around the room while he waited for the bartender to notice him. There were about two dozen agents there, most of them standing near some high-tops across from the bar. He could see Parker standing at one with some other agents that he recognized but couldn’t put names to. As his gaze moved about the room, he spotted Mike at the other end of the bar talking to Mitchell. Mike must have felt his eyes on him because he glanced up from his conversation and gave an incline of his head in greeting. Ryan saw Mitchell turn around and look at him, shooting him a smirk before she said something to Mike and walked off in the direction of the restrooms.

“What can I get you?”

Ryan pulled himself back to look at the bartender. “Vodka on the rocks. Make it a double.” As he watched the bartender prepare his drink he felt someone come up next to him.

“Didn’t expect to see you here tonight,” Mike said in way of a greeting.

“Parker,” he grunted, as if in answer to Mike’s unspoken question. He handed the bartender a twenty dollar bill in exchange for his drink, lifting it almost immediately to his lips.

“Going in for the kill early then?” Mike asked sardonically.

Ryan halfway turned around to stare at the kid before turning back to his drink. He knew this had been a bad idea.

***

“And then – and then, Tyson says to the kid, ‘You might want to check under the hood.’” Ryan roared with laughter at his own story. “I’ve never seen anyone move so fast!” Ryan continued laughing, this time joined by Mike.

They had been drinking there for so long that they were some of the last people in the bar. It had taken Ryan a while to warm up, but after his second double vodka on the rocks he had affably invited Mike to join him at the bar. Halfway through his third he had started talking Mike’s ear off, telling him old war stories of he and Tyson and their FBI escapades. Mike had matched Ryan drink for drink – two beers to Ryan’s double vodkas – and was actually enjoying himself. Truth be told, he was enjoying Ryan’s attention.

“Alright, it’s closing time. You boys need to clear out of here. ‘You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here,’” the bartender quoted them good-naturedly.

“Alright, alright,” Ryan echoed, while he got out of his chair. He tried to stand but his leg gave out.

Mike’s arm shot out to steady him. “Woah, Ryan, are you okay?”

Ryan laughed. “Yeah. Drank a little bit too much, I think.” He gripped the chair tightly as he tried to stand on his own.

“Better get this one a cab,” the bartender suggested.

“It’s alright,” Mike responded, standing up himself. “Our hotel is right down the street.” He lifted Ryan’s right arm from the top of the chair and wrapped it around his shoulders while he held on to Ryan’s wrist, wrapping his own arm around Ryan’s back and under his arm.

“Well, good luck getting him there,” the bartender called back amused as he watched Mike try to direct Ryan out of the bar.

The walk back to the hotel might have taken a sober person about ten minutes. As it was, it took them nearly twice as long, as Mike struggled to pull Ryan in the proper direction, before they got back to the hotel.

“Ryan, you need to get out your room key,” Mike directed, as they arrived in front of Ryan’s room. Or at least, Mike thought it was Ryan’s room. He only vaguely remembered the approximate location from check in and Ryan kept getting the room number mixed up.

“Mike. You’re a great guy. You helped me back to the hotel. I couldn’t walk by myself,” Ryan stated drunkenly.

Mike raised an eyebrow before trying again. “Ryan, where’s your room key?”

Ryan looked surprised. “My room key. We’re back at my room already? That was fast.” He grabbed at his back pocket and pulled out his wallet before he dropped it on the ground. He went to pick it up.

“No, that’s okay! I’ll get it.” Mike pushed Ryan back against the wall and then bent to retrieve Ryan’s wallet himself. The last thing he needed was for Ryan to fall over. He’d never be able to get him back up again.

“So where’s your room key?” Mike asked again, almost to himself at this point, as he opened Ryan’s wallet and tried to find it himself. He found the key in front of some credit cards and went over to try and open the door, hoping that it was the right room. Relief flooded Mike’s body as he saw the green light appear on the hotel lock.

Mike opened the door, holding it open with his leg and grabbing at Ryan’s arm, hoping that Ryan could make it the last few feet himself. Ryan stumbled forward but as soon as he entered the room and the door closed he fell into Mike’s arms, grabbing on to him to steady himself.

“Oh, man. I drank too much,” Ryan said, smiling drunkenly at Mike.

Mike smirked back at Ryan. Functioning alcoholic seemed to be a bit of a stretch at this point.

Suddenly, Ryan leaned in close. Too close.

“Mike. So pretty,” Ryan said quietly.

Mike felt his stomach drop and it was hard to breathe. He was suddenly very aware of every point of his body that was touching Ryan’s.

“Ryan…” Mike trailed off not knowing what else to say, his voice rough with an unspoken emotion.

And then it was as if he were watching in slow motion as Ryan leaned in and kissed him. At first, Mike was so stunned that he was frozen in place. But then his body was acting on instinct and he was kissing Ryan back before he knew what he was doing.

The kiss was sloppy. Ryan was absolutely smashed and Mike was nicely buzzed and so their coordination left much to be desired. But the kiss was full of heat and need and want.

Mike moved a hand up and threaded his fingers through Ryan’s hair, clutching him even closer and deepening the kiss. Ryan took the hint and pressed Mike into the wall as their tongues battled for dominance in his mouth. Any doubts that Mike had had about Ryan’s intentions quickly dissolved as he felt Ryan press his hardening cock against his thigh. He broke the kiss and sharply inhaled.

Ryan moved to attack his neck as his hands started to roam over Mike’s body. His movements were stilted and uncoordinated from the vast amounts of liquor he had consumed but his hands moved with purpose, worming their way under Mike’s shirt to touch bare skin. Mike could only hold on to Ryan as he felt his head fall back against the wall with a thud.

“Off,” he heard Ryan mumble, as he felt Ryan’s hands withdraw from underneath his shirt and start pulling at his clothing. Mike quickly helped Ryan pull off his jacket and then his shirt before he leaned forward to help Ryan out of his own. Ryan then took a step forward and almost fell into Mike again, steadying himself against the wall and leaning in to suck Mike’s lower lip into his mouth. Mike moaned, running his hands up Ryan’s chest and brushing his hands over his nipples before letting them trail back down to Ryan’s belt as he hesitated for a moment before he started to unbuckle it slowly. Ryan let out a soft groan before covering Mike’s lips with his own again.

Just as he finished unbuckling Ryan’s belt he felt Ryan tugging on his arm, pulling him away from the wall and towards the bed, not breaking the kiss. Mike managed to steer them in the right direction and before he was aware that they were so close, he felt the bed hit the back of his knees and then Ryan was pushing him down. Ryan leaned in for another kiss before he started divesting Mike of his pants and boxers, his own quickly following.

Mike only caught a glimpse of Ryan’s hard cock before Ryan was crawling on top of him, mouth covering his own again. But then Mike had to break the kiss again as he felt Ryan’s cock come into contact with his own and he gasped. He felt his hips buck uncontrollably and then Ryan was moaning and thrusting against his cock and Mike could only think about how good it felt.

The feeling was short-lived though because suddenly Ryan was spreading his legs and before Mike could stop him he was thrusting into him and Mike thought he was going to break apart. He shouted in pain and tried to push Ryan away from him to make him stop but Ryan didn’t seem to get the hint. He thrust again and Mike thought he was going to pass out from the pain.

“Ryan, stop! You’re hurting me,” he ground out through clenched teeth. Ryan didn’t seem to hear him, deaf to all but the pursuit of his own pleasure in his drunken haze. Mike tried to push him off again but, having no leverage, he closed his eyes in defeat.

Ryan started thrusting faster, haphazardly, the pain of it finally causing tears to spill over Mike’s cheeks.

“Ryan, please stop.”

Mike felt Ryan still for a moment and shift. The pain subsided but started right back up again as Ryan started thrusting again, slower this time. Mike’s eyes flew open as he felt Ryan start stroking his half-hard cock back to fullness. Now, the pain warred with his pleasure and he felt as if he were being pulled in a thousand different directions.

“No, Ryan, please,” Mike moaned miserably, biting his lip. He started instinctually thrusting up into the heat and friction of Ryan’s hand.

Finally, with a squeeze and the swipe of Ryan’s thumb over the head of his cock, Mike felt himself fall over the edge. He let out a low cry as he spilled over Ryan’s hand and his own stomach. Mike felt Ryan speed up his thrusts and come with a guttural moan.

Ryan collapsed on top of him and within seconds Mike could hear him snoring. He couldn’t bring himself to touch Ryan to move him away.

***

Ryan woke up to the sound of clothes rustling. He thought about how odd that was because he was still in bed, so how could clothes be moving? Then he groaned because that must mean he had brought a girl home with him. Again. He really needed to stop doing this.

He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a man getting dressed in his hotel room.

Ryan blinked. Then he blinked again.

Before he could think of something to say, the man turned to pick up something from the floor, giving Ryan a glimpse of his face.

“Mike?” Ryan asked, raspy from sleep. He cleared his throat, wondering what the hell Mike was doing in his hotel room.

Mike started at the sound of his name, looking over at Ryan before putting his wallet in his back pocket. “Hey. Sorry, I was just leaving.”

There was something off about the tone of Mike’s voice. Ryan looked around for his boxers and found them next to the bed. He reached down and grabbed them, struggling into them before standing up. He felt the room spin for a few seconds and grabbed a hold of the wall as it passed. He wasn’t sure if he was still drunk or hung-over.

After a few moments, Ryan felt the room stop spinning and he felt confident enough to speak again.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Again, that tone. He was speaking to Ryan in a high-pitched, closed-off voice. It was a tone that Ryan had never heard him use before. Mike was clearly not fine. Something was very wrong.

Ryan looked over at Mike, who was looking around the room as if he had lost something. Ryan took a moment to survey the room. His clothes were everywhere.

“What happened last night?” Ryan asked in a hushed, unsure voice.

He saw Mike swing around to stare at him. His eyes were cold. “You don’t even remember?” His voice was hollow.

Ryan felt his stomach twist itself into knots. “No, I don’t – I remember drinking at the bar. But after that – it’s – did we – what happened?”

Mike continued to stare at him before he deliberately turned his back, continuing to look around the room. “Nothing.”

“Mike –”

“Nothing happened, Ryan.” Mike’s voice was harsh and unnatural.

Ryan saw Mike finally spot something on the floor near the bed. He bent over and Ryan could see him grimace, picking up his phone and straightening up gingerly before putting it in his pocket. Ryan felt an icy feeling of dread creep up his spine as he watched Mike turn to leave.

“Mike, please. I’m sorry that I don’t remember, but I didn’t mean to hurt you –“

Mike rounded on him. “You don’t even know what you’re talking about, so just don’t –“

The two men locked eyes. After a few seconds, Mike turned without speaking and walked out, letting the door slam behind him.

Ryan let out a breath that he hadn’t been aware that he was holding. He ran a hand through his hair, looking around at the room again. He looked at the hotel room clock, which displayed the time: 5:37am. Although a part of him wanted to go after Mike, his body screamed at him to lie back down. He wouldn’t be able to function today unless he clocked in another hour or two of sleep. He walked back over to the bed, pulling down the sheets, and then he froze.

Any doubts he had about what had happened the night before faded away as he couldn’t help but stare at the blood stains on the bed sheet.


End file.
